Jealous Much?
by blueties15
Summary: Rukia, out of all people, should NOT be the jealous of some little kiss. Or should she? An IchiRuki story. Inspired by another Fan Fic. First one so no judging!


"Stupid!" Rukia mumbled. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She scolded at herself for running right out the door like a jealous girl when she saw Ichigo almost kiss a girl himself! Rukia, out of all people, should NOT be the jealous of some little kiss. Or should she? Rukia face palmed herself for thinking such thoughts.

A small drop of water landed on Rukia's nose. When Rukia looked up, more raindrops fell. Soon, like it was all planned out, it started down pouring.

_Great! _She thought. _Not only am I stuck out here walking home alone in a freaking dress, but it apparently it just had to rain! _Rukia was beyond miserable. She groaned but continued to walk, looking down at the pavement.

Out of nowhere, a dark object loomed over her head, covering her from the rain. Rukia looked up and saw the unforgettable orange hair. She groaned again, rolling her eyes back onto the sidewalk.

"Hey! Where were you? You missed a great party!" Ichigo exclaimed. Rukia, on the other hand, remained somewhat silent.

"I bet it was," she said under her breath. An image of Ichigo and that girl popped into her head making her grind her teeth.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that," he said. Ichigo leaned in closer with a hand around his ear to tease Rukia.

"Nothing. I said nothing." Ichigo backed up a bit. He always hated it when Rukia did that. She obviously said something but chose not to tell him. Rukia knew what she did and was proud for getting onto his nerves. She smirked.

"You're just pissed at me for kissing-"

"So you did kiss her!" Rukia snapped. She then became extremely red. Ichigo, who didn't even expect Rukia to hear him in the first place, shot an evil grin at her. Rukia looked up wondering why he shut up without her saying to.

"You're jealous!" he exclaimed.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I am totally NOT!" she yelled. Both were making intense eye contact.

"Then why'd you run out the door so fast that you left tire tracks on the floor? Why'd you look at her like she wasn't even human? Why'd you-" Ichigo froze. He leans over and points to Rukia, his finger so close to her chest that when she nervously inhaled, his finger skimmed her midnight blue dress. "You. Like. Me."

Rukia slapped his hand away. Of course she liked him. Ichigo was one of her best friends like Renji. But she didn't "like-like" Ichigo. Well, that's what she thought at least.

She looked away with her arms folded below her chest. "Pft. In your dreams, Strawberry." Then there was complete silence. Except for the pitter patter of the rain on the umbrella.

"Here, let me walk you home," Ichigo insisted as he broke the silence.

"No!" Rukia hissed as she grabbed Ichigo's umbrella out of his grasp. "I'll walk home alone, thank you very much!"

"Uh, I'm not gonna let you walk alone in the rain. Plus, I don't trust you with my umbrella," he joked. Ichigo took his umbrella out of Rukia's hand. Part of Rukia hated the fact that Ichigo couldn't trust her to be safe on her own. But another part was dying to walk alone with Ichigo.

It remained silent for the rest of the walk. Rukia was left still scolding in the inside, but not as badly. She had mixed feelings about Ichigo. He's strong, caring, and a loyal friend. But yet, he's so annoying, reckless, and stubborn. That's what Rukia thought of him, at least.

When they got to Rukia's house, she broke the silence. "Uh, thanks." Ichigo looked confused. "Thanks for walking me home." Rukia blushed. She fiddled with her fingers behind her back trying to not make eye contact. Ichigo then tilted up Rukia's chin. Her eyes met his soft gentle brown eyes. She slowly closed them as Ichigo's lips brushed off hers.

Suddenly, the lights inside turned on and the two broke up instantly. A voice inside yelled, "Rukia, is that you?"

"Well, I guess I gotta go then," Ichigo said hesitantly. "See you 'round, 'kay?" Rukia quickly nodded her face all red.

As they both waved to each other, Rukia thought, _Damn you Nii-sama!_


End file.
